Rudeus Greyrat/Story
Background A 34-year-old NEET otaku who was chased out from his house by his family. Just when he was at the point of regret, he saw a truck moving at a high speed with 3 high school students in its path. Mustering all his strength, he saves them but ended up getting run over by the truck which kills him. The next time he opened his eyes, he was reincarnated to a world of sword and magic as Rudeus Greyrat. Born to a new world with a new life, Rudeus declares to himself, "This time, I'll really live my life to the fullest with no regret!" Thus begins his journey. Story Volume 1 - Infancy Period Initially Rudeus spent the few years of his life absorbing as much knowledge as he could about the world managing to learn both the Human language and how to read it, during this time he was greatly feared by Lilia as he was an abnormal child who didn't cry at all, when he was a baby and he stared at her with a perverted look and smile she felt disgusted. One of the only books that was in the house was a book on magic, he started to practice magic in secret. After exhausting his magic power by casting Water Ball 3 times on the first day and then casting the same magic 6 times next day it was then he figured out how to raise magical power(mana capacity). When he was 2 he accidentally blew a hole in the wall with an intermediate level spell, Water Cannon, which greatly shocked his parent's and made them praise him therefore they immediately hired a tutor, the tutor being Roxy. Initially Roxy thought he wouldn't be that good and thought his parent's were overselling him however after seeing him cast a shortened chant for Water Ball and after he comments that he usually does it voiceless her opinion of him changed. Over the next few years Roxy taught him the basic's. before finally teaching him the water saint class spell Cumulonimbus thus earning him the title. <> Rank magician. Age 3: Becomes the pupil the <> magician, Roxy. Age 5: Graduates from Roxy's lessons and becomes a <> ranked magician. Roxy also helped him overcome his fear of the outside world by doing what no one in his previous life was able to do. He met and protected Sylphy from the bullies and started to teach her how to use magic. Age 7: He realizes how his magic growth has become stagnant after learning that Roxy has become a <> magician from one of Roxy's letters. He decided that he needed to attend Ranoa Magic Academy, but Sylphy over heard this and cried that she didn't want him to leave her so he decided to bring her with him. He ask Paul if they would let them go and he would be willing to work to earn the money since they couldn't afford to send the both of them. After being knocked out by Paul, Rudeus goes to his uncles home to be a tutor for Eris, his cousin. Volume 2 - Juvenile Period - Home Teacher Chapter When he was 7 years old, he started tutoring/taming <> Eris to make her know mathematics, science , language and magic. He succeeded and established a good relationship with her. Age 10: On his Birthday, he received his trusted partner Aqua Hatia, a very high quality magic staff. After his birthday party, he gets teleported to Magic Continent with Eris. Volume 3 - Juvenile Period - Adventurer Chapter He is one of the victims of Metastasis Event, he was teleported to Magic Continent together with Eris and for the first time saw Hitogami (Human God) in his dreams who advised him to rely on Rujierd and help him accomplish his goal. He met Rujierd and befriended him. Together with Rujierd and Eris they formed a party <> as adventurers to clear Rujierd (Supard Race) name and became well-known throughout the Demon Continent, Rudeus obtained the nickname <>. Volume 4 - Juvenile Period - Voyage Chapter Later Rudeus met Demon Empress Kishirika and attained demon eyes of foresight following Hitogami's advice allowing him to see few seconds into the future. While on the ship to the Millis Kingdom, Eris got extremely sea sick and he had to take care of her while resisting his urge to sexually take advantage of Eris' weakened state. Oppai Sennin, the image of a wise old hermit, often appears in his mind when he is tempted by breasts. He also took care of his 'business' and became a sage on the ship in order to prevent himself from attacking Eris. Immediately after arriving from the sea voyage, he and Eris went to retrieve Ruijerd, but due to the child kidnappings by the smugglers, they could not let it go unpunished and had to rescue the beast children. After rescuing the beast children, Rudeus had to separate from the party so that he could rescue the Sacred Beast on a cat girl's request while Ruijerd escorted the children to safety. As a result of a misunderstanding, Rudeus was incapacitated by a Gyes, and taken to the village where he was placed in prison. After a few days in prison, where he was kept naked, Rudeus got a new cell mate Gisu and he greeted him in all of his full glory and asked for Gisu's fur vest since it was cold not wearing clothes. The fur vest turned out to have bugs, which he then disposed of. As Rudeus was still itchy from the bugs, he asked Gisu to scratch his back for him. As he was getting his back scratched, they were interrupted by the arrival of Eris and Ruijerd who saw a scene with Rudeus full naked and his ass sticking out while he was being massaged. Volume 5 - Juvenile Period - Reunion Chapter After a sea voyage he reunited with his father in Millis Kingdom. Their reunion was violent, but they soon made up, however his younger sister Norn started to hate Rudeus, because he had beaten up their father. Rudeus and Paul made up after Gisu had a talk with Paul. Volume 6 - Juvenile Period - Homecoming Chapter After arriving in Central Continent, he found out the whereabouts of his other younger sister Aisha and her mother Lillia. He rescued them and afterward encountered Dragon God Orsted. << Dead End>> fought together against Orsted however they lost, only Rudeus was able to make a small scratch on his back of hand, though Rudeus almost died. Age 13: Lost his virginity to Eris. After finding out what happened to Eris' family, he became her only family and they lost their virginity to each other. Afterwards she left him while leaving a message saying they were not suited for each other. The beginning of a misunderstanding that broke his heart and his pride as man, which crippled his "son". He also was able to eat rice in this chapter, something he hasn't had since his previous life. He regained his precious artifact. Volume 7 - Youth Period - School Entry Chapter Few years later he was known as Rudeus of Quagmire he tried to spread his name to find his still missing mother as if made his name known then she could find him. His fame spread through whole Central Continent, but he had few problems. Hitogami told him if he goes to <> it will solve his problem of erectile dysfunction, as well as he advised him to research the cause of Metasis event. He enlisted into academy as Special Student and managed to completely own <> (Sylphiette) and he made friends with other special students: Zanoba, Cliff , Nanahoshi, Pursena and RInia. He even managed to beat a demon lord in a duel making him the top of Magic Academy with one rock bullet. Volume 8 - Youth Period - Special Student Chapter He began to teach Zanoba on how to create dolls. Since Zanoba did not have the magic power necessary nor the ability to use voiceless incantation, Given the problems of Zanoba's Miko power making it difficult to have the dexterity needed to do the delicate work required to make the dolls, Rudeus decided to have Zanoba get a slave that Rudeus would then train to make the dolls. Rudeus then had Zanoba buy Julie, a dwarf girl, as a slave to learn doll making. After finding out that Rinia and Pursena had broken the doll made by him in the image of his god, Rudeus hunted the two down Volume 9 - Youth Period - Sylphiette Chapter Took Sylphiette's virginity after she cured him of his ED. Volume 10 - Youth Period - Newlyweds Chapter He bought a House that contained a moving doll. He stayed in the house to eliminate the demon that "Haunts" the house with Zanoba and Cliff. He had the house renovated. Volume 11 - Youth Period - Younger Sisters Chapter He experienced rose-colored school days and his 2 younger sisters moved into his house as with Aisha becoming his maid. He had some problems with Norn as she hated him initially, but solved them. Afterwards he found out that the rescue party for his mother encountered difficulties and he wanted to go help but Sylphiette was pregnant and the trip would have taken 2 years so he would have missed the birth of his child. Also Human God warned him that he'd regret it if he went. With encouragement from Norn and Elinalise he resolved himself to go and ignore the Human God's advice for the first time. Luckily before he departed Nanahoshi gave him the light spirit scrolls as well as the location for a teleportation magic circle to the Begaritto Continent that could used, he used teleportation circles to travel there extremely fast making his trip there in one and a half month where it could have taken him 2 years. Volume 12 - Youth Period - Begaritto Continent Chapter Rudy and Elinalise traveled to the Begaritto Continent to assist Paul in rescuing Zenith. They were able to make the trip faster than normal by teleporting using a nearby ruin. Volume 13 - Youth Period - Labyrinth Chapter He rescued Roxy using a <> class magic Absolute Zero, although at the time he thought it was simply a lower class magic but more refined. He fought a Hydra that was immune to magic and lost his left hand. He had sex with Roxy. His first Child, Lucy was born. Volume 14 - Young Man Period - Everyday Chapter Volume 15 - Young Man Period - Summoning Chapter He fought Atofe while he was at the Demon Continent searching for medicine to save Nanahoshi. He was visited by his Future Self. Volume 16 - Young Man Period - Human God Chapter He read the diary given to him by his future self and fought Orsted, the Dragon God. Volume 17 - Young Man Period - Kingdom Chapter He starts working with Orsted in order to make Ariel the Queen. Volume 18 - Young Man Period - Asura Kingdom Chapter Rudeus accompanies Ariel to the Asura Kingdom capital city Ars in order for her to safely become the next Asura Kingdom's queen Volume 19 - Young Man Period - Subordinates Chapter He buys Rinia's freedom from slave traders and has her work off her debt as a servant of the Greyrat Household. Pursena also becomes a servant of the Greyrat Household in order to redeem herself after Rudeus went to the Great Forest in order to resolve the crisis of the Dorudia Tribe in a letter about the disappearance of the Sacred Beast, Leo. Volume 20 - Young Man Period - Zanoba Chapter He, along with Roxy and Ginger traveled to Shirone with Zanoba to help him after Zanoba was called back to his home to defend it from invaders. He was involved in his first war and directly killed humans with his magic. He fought against Death God. He failed to stop Pax from committing suicide. His son, Ars, was born. Volume 20.5 - Intermission Chapter He attends Cliff and Zanoba's graduation. He goes to the Asura Kingdom capital city Ars with Eris, Roxy, Slyphy and his daughter Lucy. Zanoba and Julie also traveled with him. He holds a celebration for Norn and Aisha's 15th Birthday. He gives Norn a doll, that he made using his magic, that looks like Paul. He graduated from Ranoa Magic Academy and submitted the teaching method of voiceless incantation as his thesis to gain C rank in the Magic Guild. He also established a subdivision of his Mercenary Company, a branch office of the Zanoba Shop, and factor for the production of goods in the Asura Kingdom with the help of Ariel's assistants. He receives a letter from his mother's family, the Latreia House, asking for Zenith, Aisha, and Norn to come to Milishion. He starts his journey to Milishion with Cliff, Aisha, and Zenith. Sylphy is now pregnant again with Rudeus' child. He defeats goblins while thinking about how pitiful the goblins were living on a continent that hates magic race and demons. Volume 21 - Young Man Period - Cliff Chapter Rudeus, Cliff, Aisha, and Zenith arrive in Milishion. They meet Gisu after Zenith stands up in the moving carriage and points at him. They head towards Cliff's house in the Religious District and Rudeus along with Aisha give Cliff help in cleaning the house which was very dusty. Afterwards they ate dinner with the leftover food. Rudeus takes Zenith to the Latreia House along with Aisha. He tells Aisha to sit down with Zenith while they are waiting since they are family and Aisha should be treated as a guest as well. When his grandmother Claire arrives, he greets her, but he is ignored and Claire heads straight to see Zenith and has her physician, Andel Berkeley, take a look at her condition all while ignoring Rudeus. They angrily question why Aisha, a mere maid, was sitting down and then Rudeus explained that he told her to since she was his sister. Claire explained that people are treated based on their clothing and that Rudeus was ignored since many people have claimed to be her grandchild and she didn't know Rudeus. Claire then asks for Rudeus to prove his identity. Rudeus told Claire that he has brought Zenith and Aisha and that he has the letter. Since it wasn't enough proof, Claire told Rudeus that he could not be considered a member of the Latreia House with just that. Rudeus did not mind since he was there as the head of the Greyrat Household in Sharia. Rudeus explains that even though he has inherited the kinship of a large part of the four feudal lords of Asura, he did not have the rank of nobility. He also explained that even if he held a high rank that bowing to his grandmother as a greeting after meeting her for the first time would be a natural thing to do. Rudeus also explains that even apart from his rank of nobility, he is personal friends with the newly crowned Asura Queen Ariel and is the subordinate of 『Dragon God』 Orsted who is ranked second of the seven major world powers. He also warned them not to make light of who he is because of his connections. After Rudeus proved his social position, Claire apologized for previously ignoring him. Rudeus told them that he has tried everything to help Zenith's condition and Claire calls Sharia a village-like place since compared to Milishion it was not as advanced in Healing magic. But Rudeus retorted by saying that even if Sharia was not as advanced in Healing Magic, he was able to have Orsted who knew all magic and Perugius who was knowledgeable in summoning magic help him. Claire then asked about Norn and Rudeus told Claire that Norn was currently studying in Ranoa Magic University and was at the top as the Student Council President. Claire told Rudeus in a commanding tone to bring Norn after her graduation and that a suitable person would not be found in a backwater country like the Ranoa Kingdom and that she would choose a suitable person for marriage if a suitable. That conflicted with Rudeus' ideology of giving Norn the freedom to pick her own path, but he told Claire that he would take responsibility for Norn to keep the peace. Rudeus answered many medical questions posed by Andel and Aisha answered any questions that Rudeus did not have the answer to. Since Zenith appeared younger than her actual age and was still able to have children, Claire wanted to have Zenith remarry even if she were to get many divorces and they were essentially treating Zenith as a tool to create children and not as a person which infuriated Rudeus. They also told Rudeus to cut his ties with Cliff and when Rudeus would not do so, they told them to leave, but leave Zenith with the Latreia House. After Claire expressed her desire to use Zenith as a tool to give birth and have her remarry and referring to Zenith as a thing and not a person, Rudeus blanked out and all he remembers is yelling. When Aisha called out to him as if cheering him on, Rudeus' mind was brought back. Claire attempted to get some guards to take Zenith, but Rudeus knocked them away and left the house with Zenith and Aisha. Rudeus realized he was hungry and then decided to head back to Cliff's house. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Navigation Category:Light Novel Category:Web Novel